


Lost In The Dark

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Shimpshipping, Unfinished, old, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Old fanfic I wrote on Wattpad that I never posted.
Relationships: Dinosaur Ryuuzaki | Rex Raptor/Insector Haga | Weevil Underwood





	Lost In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfic I wrote on Wattpad that I never posted.

_Haga was unable to think straight. As he was walking in the Shadows, down a long street. It was late at night because of that it was very dark out. It was very hard for him to see in the darkness. He knew he should be home or should get home soon. He didn't care. No one care for him anyways,he was better off not even existed. Or so he thought. It couldn't be for from the truth. Could it?_

_Reminiscing about the past and how it could be different. How it should be different. He wish it was different But that would never happen. How he was the Duel Monsters Representative of Eastern Japan, and then National Champion of Duel Monsters and now he was nothing. Just a nobody, no one cares about him. Right?_

_He sigh. It started drizzling. Knowing it would start pouring down hard soon. He decided to sit on the sidewalk before him. Putting his legs up to his up and laying his head on top of them. He wanted to cry but it didn't let him do that. He didn't want to show his pain...his sorrow...his regrets. He couldn't hold in his tears anymore. He just let himself cry. His didn't care anymore. It was all worthless anyway. The rain cover up the tears. The turquoise hair boy's large round yellow glasses with beetle in the middle were wet and fill with fog by now. But he didn't feel like cleaning then off. Instead just kept feeling ashamed and reqret. His closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front was soak with water as well. In fact his whole body was soak in rain._

"Hey Bug boy?" A small voice could be heard throw the heavy rain. A voice that Haga knew all to well. Haga took noticed that he didn't feel the rain anymore. Haga looks at the ground the to see all to familiar shoes. Haga assumption was indeed correct, He knew who this boy was from a mile away,but the real question is why is he here? "What do you want Dino- brain?" Haga closes his eyes and crosses his arms across his Chest looking away. Haga acting like his usually self. But he didn't feel like he was his usually self. If that even makes sense. He didn't get a response however he felt like someone was watching him intestaly.

Upon opening his eyes to see if his companion was still there or it was all just in his head--he noticed The Dinosaur user gotten a lot closer to him. The boy cover Haga with his umbrella he had. That is why he didn't feel the rain. "Why are out here so late at night especially when it's raining?" Talking in his Kansai accent but Haga could tell there was a little bit of concern in his voice. Then the boy looked down at the bug user in concern."Why do you care so much Dino-Brain?" That came out a lot of colder then the blue hair boy intended. But he didn't want to deal with his consent pestering. Or even see him. Even thought they were basically bffs.

"Your going to catch a cold out here...Haga?" Ryuzaki ingroned the bug duelist. Haga looks away. "I don't care." Ryuzaki Sigh. Haga was being difficult again. Ryuzaki never liked when his friend was like this. But he still cared about him none of a less.  
“You need to go home-” Before he was able to complete his sentence Haga Yelled A loud NO. Ryuzaki was taken back by this and just overall surprised. He didn't think Haga could possibly yell as loud as he did.  
Something must have been bothering the boy that yelled that loud. "Well then if you don't want to go home to your house you can come over to mine." The Dragon duelist looked the other way waiting for Haga to give a responsed. 

Haga looked up the boy. He knew he wasn't going to win. Seeing how he couldn't stay out here in this weather. He had no other choice but to go with Ryuzaki. He then gave a nod and got up. Ryuzaki gave a small smile,Haga was listening to him for once.

He also knew if he kept acting the way he did dino brain wouldn't stop asking him what was wrong or dose he need any help. Although he will probably start doing that anyway after he yelled like that. Deep inside Haga felt bad for yelling at Ryuzaki. Haga felt a pain in his chest. Haga has no clue why he was starting to feel this way. But he had a feeling Ryuzaki was apart of it.

Ryuzaki was now walking into the direction of his house. Haga was following next to him. The rain stop only by a little. But it was good they didn't have to deal with the heavy winds as much. Haga wouldn't look at Ryuzaki instead was in his own little world. Haga couldn't face him. He just felt really nervous but he didn't know why and that was bugging him the most.

Ryuzaki gave a glance at Haga. The dinosaur duelist couldn't help but feel like Haga was hiding something from him. Although he had to clue on how to get Haga to say what he was feeling. Ryuzaki didn't what to dwell on this his only misson was to get Haga clean up and make sure he didn't catch nor get a cold. They fanilly made it to their destination. Both boys stop in front of the door at Haga house. Ryuzaki then turn to face Haga. Haga then fanilly made eye contact with him. Both boys lock eyes. "Okay, where here but before we go in we have to make sure to be quiet and not make loud noise so my family doesn't wake up." The dino duelist explained while not looking away from The turquoise hair boy. Haga only nod. Ryuzaki took at as an 'okay I understand.' And turn away from him. Getting the Keys out of one of his pockets and puts the key then the door turning. He opened the door quietly and let Haga go in frist, not before he made Haga take off his own shoes. Then Ryuzaki did the same and then close the door behind him.

Ryuzaki then graps Haga hands pulling him upstairs and into his room. Haga felt his cheeks burning at by his action. Haga then watch in silent as Ryuzaki was findin  
something to wear. He found some PJs and handed to Haga. "Here, you could wears these for now." Haga took the PJs out of Ryuzaki's hand. Haga looked at Ryuzaki "well?" Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow. "Well what?" "Are you going to look way while I'll change I don't want someone looking at me." Haga huffed. Ryuzaki felt his face heat up. He not. "R..Right. sorry I'll leave you to it called me when you're done." Ryuzaki left his room and close the door behind him. Haga took off all his clothes and then he was now putting on the clothes that Ryizaki him. Before he open up the door he folded all of his wet clothes so it would be easier for his friend to clean. Opening the door reavling the dino duelist leaning against the wall across from the door. "Here you go dino brain." Haga Simply said holding his wet clothes in front of him. Ryizaki nodded and smile. Haga was opening up to him at little more.


End file.
